ItsBrey
Breyden (born ), better known online as ItsBrey (or just Brey), is an American comedic gaming YouTuber who does content related to Fortnite: Battle Royale. He mainly does Fortnite gameplays featuring new weapons, challenges, and also Livestreams Fortnite. On August 18, 2019, Breyden became a member of Orbit. History Breyden started off making YouTube videos from his old channel on July 28, 2014, named EpicNinjaDude37. He started off making Roblox Simon Says videos (as it was his favorite real-life minigame at the time) and had played various other games inside Roblox. As his channel started getting more attention in early-2015, he made different gaming videos, starting off with H1Z1. He then later made other videos that were getting exposure, such as Happy Wheels and Agar.io, still H1Z1 and Roblox. Breyden's old channel made it from little to no subscribers and amassed over 1,000 subscribers in 2015. In February 2016, Breyden announced he will now become a full-time Roblox YouTuber and just make Roblox content. Breyden gained much more exposure and a number of subscribers gained daily. Breyden changed his YouTube username from EpicNinjaDude37 to Templeton RBLX in March 2016. Breyden managed to get over 3,300 subscribers before the sudden Google+ suspension. Breyden made that announcement on May 23, 2016, that he cannot see his notification bell and his like-to-dislike ratios were automatically turned off. He then created the new and currently used account as Templeton RBLX. As per usual, Breyden made Roblox content on his new Templeton RBLX account but stopped making them around September 2016 due to several controversies against him inside the Roblox community due to self-promotion and Shoutout Sunday. Breyden changed his name from Templeton RBLX to Tempelz the same month. However, several people in the Roblox community still criticize Breyden. Breyden's main account was terminated on January 29, 2017 and which started the name 'ItsBrey'. Breyden made a new account, which was named 'ItsBrey' a day later. Breyden went on and did recent-trend challenges and recent-trend videos, as it was big in the YouTube community at the time. Breyden did not gain as much controversy as he did on the new ItsBrey channel. However, it was terminated on April 24, 2017, and while there was one drama that quickly ended, Breyden was given a lot of support and help from various other YouTubers. The main ItsBrey account was restored on June 7, 2017 and had continued to do the same thing, and do recent trends. The most trending things that were on YouTube during mid-2017 were "TRY NOT TO ___ CHALLENGE", it was not a typical 'Try not to laugh challenge', other challenges were "Try Not to Sing", "Try Not to Cringe", and "Try not to Rap". And as time went on, if you failed to do these challenges, you will have to dye your hair a certain color. Breyden though never lost and never dyed his hair. Through late-2017, with Breyden not doing as much trending stuff as he did in the past, Breyden had still gained a lot of exposure and was still gaining subscribers daily. However, Breyden was terminated again on November 14, 2018, and had not gained a lot of support than he did the previous termination, due to the amassed amount of exposes against him. Breyden made a new account called 'IAmBrey' and which was the start of his Fortnite content. Breyden was not growing as much as he used to and had only amassed 200 subscribers. The IAmBrey channel was terminated on January 26, 2018. Breyden entirely disappeared from YouTube up until March 5, 2018, when Breyden was terminated once again. Breyden continued to post Fortnite content on his main channel, though Breyden does not gain any subscribers anymore and does not get as much viewers as he does anymore either. And according to Breyden, his channel is on a struggle or is dying. Personal Life Breyden was born in Indiana and grew up in Kentucky. He has a younger brother named Daylon. Controversy The Roblox Community As Breyden was named Templeton RBLX, Breyden has been heavily criticized by multiple big and small Roblox YouTubers due to self-promotion and free robux "parody" videos. The incident left Breyden saddened. He had shortly later stated an apology but was not accepted. Breyden then quit making Roblox videos. Before the drama ever occurred, Breyden said he was slowly losing motivation into making Roblox videos while making them in a clear path. Breyden fully quit making Roblox videos around November 2016, but had still been criticized by Roblox YouTubers. The drama finalized in April 2017 when Breyden's YouTube channel(s) was terminated. ItsBrey vs KonekoKitten When Breyden's next YouTube channel, ImBrey, was terminated on April 24, 2018, KonekoKitten uploaded a video on Breyden, which had quickly gained popularity. Approximately 6 hours after it's release, Breyden made an apology video and both later became friends and they both do follow each other on Twitter right now. Shout Out Sunday & Self-Promotion On October 2018, a YouTuber known as YETI, made a video on Breyden talking about his self-promotion on small channels and running a Shout Out Sunday series. Breyden had never taken any effect on it. After some time, YETI's subscribers then also made videos containing Breyden with the same points. And on November 19, 2018, a YouTuber named Dynamic made a video called 'Taking Out The Trash - ItsBrey' which he used Self-promotion and Shout Out Sunday, and various other claims. The YouTubers who criticized Breyden became friends and followers. ItsBrey vs Cof Games A day before Dynamic's video on Breyden, COF Games had turned against Breyden for making his shout out series public again, thought Breyden didn't. In April 2018, Breyden released a video on Cof games stating that is a backstabber, repetitive, over-reacting, and "is not a real friend". Breyden had also claimed about Cof Games still bringing his name up, and Cof before-hand said he wanted to move on. Breyden had also mentioned that Cof threats people if that person doesn't do this, doesn't do that, and would later be depressed. After Breyden's release on Cof games, Cof blacked out his social medias and changed his name from 'Cof games' to 'Cof367'. Termination Breyden has been terminated multiple times in the past. On May 23, 2016, Breyden's first account EpicNinjaDude37 / Templeton RBLX was suspended on Google+. Breyden had no notifications on his YouTube channel (Which mainly is used to check comments or replies, which occasionally is used like that today). Breyden announced his new channel, which is the current one he uses today, under the same name he had. The old channel was entirely gone on July 7, 2016. However, Breyden was terminated again on January 29, 2017. His termination was used as 'justice' in the Roblox community Breyden once joined as the reason could have been for self-promoting in comment sections of Roblox videos. Breyden was named Tempelz at the time, and switched his name from Tempelz to ItsBrey the next day he was terminated. Breyden made a new channel, which was an introduction to the name 'ItsBrey'. It had lasted for about 2 months before being terminated on April 24, 2017. Breyden talked to YouTube about the reason and YouTube made a response saying "Your account has been terminated for violating terms of service under section 4H. This has to do with using robots, spiders, or any offline readers to gain viewers, subscribers, etc." However, Breyden never used bots on his channel, as it was found out that subscriber-bots get auto-removed by YouTube within under 24 hours. Breyden made the Hashtag (#JusticeForBrey) on Twitter and there was a petition to un-ban Breyden's account, with over 100 signed. The channel was restored on June 7, 2018 with over 800 subscribers lost, but gained them all back in a few weeks. Breyden was terminated again on November 14, 2017, but Breyden didn't gather as much help as his previous termination when Breyden has been exposed multiple times for self-promotion. But Breyden got the same reason for the termination. Breyden was restored on December 13, 2017, but only lasted 5 days. Breyden was terminated once more on December 18, 2017, and made a new channel called 'IAmBrey', which was the start of his Fortnite content, but only lasted a month and got terminated on January 26, 2018. Breyden was restored once more on March 5, 2018 and was never terminated since. Trivia *Breyden is 6'3" tall. *Breyden is currently a Bureaucrat on the YouTube Wiki under the username EpicNinjaDude37. *Breyden has went against multiple big streamers and professional Fortnite players, SypherPK, FaZe Replays, OhMyPulse, Vivid and Tfue. *Breyden, on Fortnite, was sniped by SypherPK with a 232 meter bolt-action sniper rifle elimination towards Breyden, and was featured in a SypherPK videoWhy they call me the snipe king. Breyden gets eliminated at 6:47 in the video. However, ItsBrey's name didn't show because SypherPK had streamer mode on, especially with Breyden having it on too. *Breyden was featured in a BCC Trolling video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxtqwAitD2o&t=2m56s Subscriber Milestones *1,000 subscribers: June 24, 2016. *2,000 subscribers: July 21, 2016. *3,000 subscribers: September 1, 2016. *4,000 subscribers: October 15, 2016. *5,000 subscribers: November 3, 2016. *6,000 subscribers: November 18, 2016. *7,000 subscribers: December 12, 2016. *8,000 subscribers: December 28, 2016. *9,000 subscribers: January 15, 2017. *10,000 subscribers: June 25, 2017. *11,000 subscribers: July 10, 2017. *12,000 subscribers: July 28, 2017. *13,000 subscribers: August 19, 2017. *14,000 subscribers: September 29, 2017. *15,000 subscribers: October 15, 2017. *16,000 subscribers: November 8, 2017. *17,000 subscribers: June 5, 2019. References This page was created on November 22, 2017 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers